Madness of a Snake
by KakashiYuffiePro
Summary: Kid's mom. A question that everyone wants answered. Who is she? What does Medusa and Asura have to do with it, and why is Lord Death keeping it all a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is KakashiYuffiePro speaking… or typing… Anyways, you might be confused, but I'll clear it up for you! KakashiYuffiePro is a cosplay group and this is our conjoined account. Now, the person who is writing Broken Pistol is Yuffie or Liz. She will answer to either one. I am called Kakashi or Kid. Whichever, I don't care! Oh, and I am a girl! So enjoy!**

Death smiled as he watched his weapon, his _wife_, dance around the kitchen in Death Manor. She always insisted on making dinner even though she couldn't _cook. _Death's grin grew wider as he thought of how his wife insisted that he took his human form whenever they got home. Her blonde hair bounced as she danced around the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" she said.

"Oh, joy," Death said sarcastically.

Medusa smiled.

"I know I can't cook, but you don't need to eat really, anyways."

Death smiled as a plate of… of _something _was placed in front of him. Medusa sat down across from his and took a bite.

Death took a bite for himself and was surprised when it actually tasted _good. _

"What is this?"

Medusa chuckled, "It's actually take-out. I faked cooking it."

Death burst out laughing, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

That was about 14 years ago. Something that was kept secret ever since the accident that occurred 9 months later.

Kid.

Kid wasn't supposed to happen, he was an accident, but Kid would never know that.

Death was supposed to be the last of his kind. There were no other shinigami in the world to mate with.

Medusa was human; her body couldn't take the stress of giving birth to a shinigami.

Medusa was going to die.

Death shook his head as if he could get rid of the bad memories.

The door to the Death Room opened, and Kid walked in. Death couldn't help but love Kid, even if he wasn't meant to happen. He loved Kid with all his heart.

"Hello, Kid," Death said, not even bothering with his fake happy voice.

"What's wrong, Father?"

"Nothing!" Death put a little cheer in his voice, "Sometimes it's hard to keep up that cheery voice."

Kid nodded.

"So what are you here for?"

"I was wondering about something, Liz and Pattie were talking about life before I met them. They were talking about family and I was wondering… who is my mom?"

Well, hell.

This wasn't the first time Kid asked this question, but Death knew by the look in his eyes that this time, if he didn't answer Kid would break down.

But he could never answer the question.

Just thinking about it brought up bad memories.

Kid was a full-fledged shinigami, according to the doctors. He would have little to none weapon genes. Which was good, shinigami bodies weren't made to become weapons. The whole process would probably make Kid very ill.

"So, there are no weapon genes, right?" Medusa asked, nervously. She knew she was probably going to die, and she was still worried about the baby.

"None that we could detect," replied the doctor, "Everything should be fine. However, you do know the dangers, you can always-,"

"I'm not giving up my Kid," she cut him off.

Death frowned behind the mask, sure he wanted this Kid, too, but he didn't want Medusa to die.

_In reality, Death really did frown behind his mask as he thought about what happened. Kid was just standing there waiting for his father to say something._

"I think the baby's coming," Medusa said.

Death was already calling the hospitable. He sensed the new soul and he _knew._

Another memory.

"The doctors will be here soon," Death said soothingly to Medusa.

"It hurts." Medusa said through clenched teeth.

"I know I know, I love you," Death said. His golden eyes were filled with worry and his sharp teeth were chewing on his lip nervously. He ran a soothing hand through Medusa's hair.

There was a knock on the door, but something was wrong. The soul behind it wasn't a doctor. It wasn't kind or comforting.

It wasn't human; it was a kishin.

"Father?" Kid's voice brought him back to reality, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Kid looked at him expectantly and Death sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I can't tell you."

Kid's head dropped and Death couldn't see his face.

"Why?" Kid's voice was broken. Death studied his soul. It was shaking and if he wasn't careful Kid's illness would start to appear. Another secret Kid did not know.

"I just… can't."

"Why?" Kid raised his face and Death was shocked that it was streaked with tears.

"No one knows who it was, Kid, no one."

"Don't you trust me?"

That shocked Death.

"What?"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," Kid said losing control, "I need to know. I can't take it anymore! I can't. I can't. Please, tell me!"

Kid broke down and started sobbing.

Death was _scared, _Kid never reacted like this, even for symmetry.

Death pulled Kid into a hug and tried to calm him down.

Kid's soul was pulsating wildly and the beginnings of illness was creeping around the edges.

Kid had to calm down, Death couldn't lose anyone else.

**Well, that is Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be back with number 2, probably tomorrow! Oh and if you can decipher this: **

**Then I will give you a prize! Well, please review! **

**KakashiYuffiePro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

"Kid, Kid, calm down, okay," Death said, rubbing his back. His soul was turning black as the sickness ran its course through him. Kid began to cough, sending spasms down his body.

"I don't… f-feel good," Kid said, between coughs.

"Shh, it'll be all right," Death said, those words brought back the most painful memory of all.

4242564

"Shh, it'll be all right," Death said to Medusa as the kishin opened the door. Death turned around and snarled.

"So, this is your human form," the kishin stated.

"What do you want, Asura?"

"Only your son," Asura answered.

Death said nothing, only growled.

"You can't fight," Asura said, "You don't have your weapon."

Medusa screamed as pain racked through her. Death snarled and tried to attack Asura through his soul, but as soon as his consciousness touched it, he blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, the first sight he saw was Asura holding his baby boy. Medusa was sitting and crying with darkness wrapped around her wrists, like manacles.

"Let go of my baby!" Medusa screamed.

"I think not," Asura said, and then looked over at Death, "Ah, our audience is awake. Just in time for the grand finale."

Suddenly, the darkness around Medusa's wrist spread and grew until it made 2 tattoos of a snake. One on each arm.

"Wh-what?" Asura asked, "No one should be able to control the madness, but me. Who are you?"

"Medusa," Medusa said and gave an insane smile, "Naka Snake Cobra Cob~bra." Purple arrows shot out and sliced through the shocked Asura, he fell back, still holding on to Kid.

Asura regained his composure, as did Death. He sprang up and tried to summon his power.

That didn't work.

Asura _and _Medusa both shot dark strings of madness around him, effectively cutting off his movement.

"STAY AWAY FROM KID!" Medusa screamed.

Asura chuckled and brought 'Kid' up close to his face. Kid squirmed in his grasp. Black madness snaked from Asura's mouth and into Kid's. After that transaction Asura kissed him on the forehead, directly in the middle. At that moment Kid's eyes flashed red for a moment, and he looked like a mini-version of Asura. Then, his eyes faded back to yellow.

Medusa lost it.

She screamed and purple arrows laced with madness shot out everywhere, striking Asura through his chest. The action caused him to drop Kid, who fell with a thud. Death's eyes grew wide as blood began to pool around him, and Death broke free of his bonds and scooped Kid up in his arms.

"Don't worry. I got you. You are going to be fine."

"I think not."

Great. Death looked up and noticed that he was now directly in between Medusa and Asura. Asura was covered in blood.

"You…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Death roared. Already, his soul was expanding and becoming visible. Death's eyes turned a bright blue and he shot pure _death_ at him. Asura tried to dodge but couldn't. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell back.

But he still wasn't dead.

He couldn't die; he was immortal.

That's why Death fainted; immortality is naturally against a shinigami's nature. They were _death_; immortality is the complete opposite of it. It would make them sick.

At least Asura was knocked out. Death turned back to Medusa, and his eyes saddened at how lost she truly was. The madness was in her eyes, her very soul. She wasn't his weapon any more.

She was a witch.

"K-kid," she muttered, and then she screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Death just stood there holding his nearly dead son in his arms. He was in a daze. He couldn't hear anything anymore. He couldn't see any more. He couldn't feel anymore.

Medusa was crying, "He's dead. He's dead." Then, she disappeared. All that was left was a small trace of madness.

Silence. That's all there was. No sound.

Death looked down at his son, "Kid." He muttered. Kid was all he had left.

"Hold on a little while okay?"

That's when the doctors decided to finally show up. They took in the sight before them and immediately rushed to Kid. They took him away from Death, making Death want to scream. He managed to hold on to sanity though. One doctor stayed behind.

"We would've been here sooner, but the kishin… he wreaked havoc all around. Death City will have to be rebuilt."

Death said nothing.

"C'mon," the doctor said, "I'll take you to the hospital."

That's when Death realized he was still in his human form. He quickly brought his hands up and covered his face. He didn't like being looked at. The doctor, sensing his distress, quickly averted his eyes.

"No one will see you. They will all be with their families."

Wrong thing to say, Death _had _just lost his family, but still he muttered, "Right."

The doctor led the way and within minutes they were at the hospital.

Death waited in the room for hours. He honestly didn't know how long. Right now, he felt more human than ever. Finally, the doctor walked in the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Reynolds" he said. Death said nothing.

"Your son is going to be _reasonably _fine. He is going to live, but your son has contracted an illness. Something that we have never seen before. His soul has been infected with madness. Not the same kind the kishin has, but pure _madness_ something which none of us have never seen. Also, his immune system shut down and he now has a rare disease. We've managed to combine the madness and the disease and hide it in the back of his soul. However, should your son ever lose control of his emotions or loses himself to insanity, the madness and the disease will come rushing back."

Death closed his eyes on how hard it would be to keep Kid alive, but he would do it. Kid was his.

"What do you want to name him?"

_"K-kid," Medusa muttered right before she screamed._

"Kid. Death the Kid."

4242564

After that, Death went back to his Manor where he fought the kishin and wrapped him in a bag of skin. Death City was in disarray, but within a few months everything was ready to go, they were even beginning a brand new school. Death connected his soul to the city and made everyone forget about the Kishin, Medusa, and Kid's illness. Only he would bear this secret.

Only him.

"F-father," Kid choked, trying to get his father to pay attention. However, that was all he could get out because he immediately started coughing.

Death seemed to snap out of his reverie and looked down at his boy in his arms. Kid was coughing non-stop and his soul. Oh God, his _soul. _It was a complete mess. The madness was overwhelming, Kid's soul, and it was like Death could feel his son become weaker and weaker. He felt as if he would break him any second.

"Hold on, Kid," Death said as he picked up his son.

Death practically jumped through the mirror and into the hospital. Being a shinigami did have its good points. Immediately the doctors and nurses turned towards him and his son. Death the Kid coughed again sending blood everywhere.

"I need Dr. Reynolds!" Death shouted.

The doctors gave a weird look, but ran to go find him anyways. As soon as they did, Death used his free hand and touched the doctor on his forehead, closing his eyes in concentration. All of the doctors memories came rushing back to him and he gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" he said, "C'mon, this way. We'll take you to room 88."

Death was appalled on what a lucky coincidence that was.

"Fa..ther… what's going…on?" Kid choked out. His eyes were closed and he was panting heavily, "I don't feel so… good. Father?" Kid blindly reached for Death's face.

"Let's hurry; I don't know how fast this will progress."

4242564

Somewhere on the planet, a witch grasped her head and screamed.

4242564

**Well, there's chapter 2. Oh! And in chapter 1, ignore the decipher this thing. The thing to decipher was originally the line that separated the memories from reality, but it didn't upload that so… whatever! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
